Harmony Unleashed Cinematic
The Harmony Unleashed film series is a live-action/animated tokusatsu action-comedy/drama film franchise based on the toys of My Little Pony by Hasbro, the YouTube Poop: The Series TV show developed by Aaron Montalvo, for which he originated Harmony Unleashed in 2011 and characters from Friendship is Magic created by Lauren Faust. The film series is produced mainly by Ivanna The Movie, Toei Company Ltd., Hasbro Films, DHX Media, YouTube and The Collective and distributed by Lionsgate, except in Japan, which Nikkatsu and Toei distributes the series in Japan and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. distributes the film series overseas. Main Films Harmony Unleashed: Evolution Harmony Unleashed: Evolution was the first of the film series, originally started as a 3-to-4 parter TV special in the YouTube Poop: The Series TV show, but later got scrapped and turned the special into a Telefilm. The film was directed by Takashi Miike & James Wootton, with a story by Aaron Montalvo and produced by Lionsgate Television, Ivanna The Movie, Toei Company Ltd., Hasbro Films, DHX Media, YouTube and The Collective. In the film, After the events of the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode, "A Canterlot Wedding", taking place in the real world of YouTube Poop: The Series and the land of Equestria, Aaron, Twilight Sparkle and their friends are spending together the rest of the summer vacation, until FurKing, joining forces with Discord and Queen Chrysalis, breaks loose and wrecks havoc in the world and Equestria by unleashing a war of bronies against furries in any fandom, Aaron has no choice but to form a team of a resistance to destroy FurKing while finding out whose destiny is going to be for him. The movie aired on NaruIchi97 Television uncut with no commercials on June 30, 2012 at 10:00pm before Toonami, later it releases on Home Video in August after a limited theatrical release with an international release throughout August and September 2012. Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship is a Live-action Tokusatsu/animated hybrid American 2013 action-comedy movie from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97's Ivanna The Movie, based on the Harmony Unleashed Episode of YouTube Poop: The Series and Hasbro's My Little Pony, as well as its Friendship Is Magic series and directed by Matthew Vaughn (director of X-Men First Class) and Koichi Sakamoto (action director of Power Rangers), starring Aaron Montalvo as Aaron, the fictionalized version of himself, Gackt and the voice of series' storyboard artist (for Ed Edd N Eddy and MLP: Friendship Is Magic) Big Jim Miller as King Sombra (both horse and human). It's a theatrical sequel to the telefilm Harmony Unleashed: Evolution. In the sequel, After the events of the season premiere of YouTube Poop: The Series, (as titled Harmony Unleashed: The Equestrian Princess Promenade) Aaron (Aaron Montalvo) is now 16 years old, while Twilight Sparkle is now a princess, an alicorn and still Aaron's best pony next to Fluttershy. Life is always the same to them, but they sure get used to it. But suddenly, as King Sombra ressurects from the dead, The Fur-King joined Sombra for revenge against them, this time with a human ponidox version of Sombra Himself (Gackt). And now, it's up to Aaron, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends to defeat Sombra, Fur-King and the others from trying to destroy Equestria, The Crystal Empire, and the World. The film is scheduled for release on April 6, 2013, but later pushed back to March 29, 2013. The film is released in theatres in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D as well as 2D showings, and months later, the movie will be released on DVD/Digital/Blu-ray in July 2013. This is the first film to release in theatres due to the Digital Stereoscopic 3D becoming popular as well as the first film to receive an R rating by the MPAA and the first back-to-back film with Harmony Unleashed Z. Harmony Unleashed: Equine Judgement Day In WonderCon 2013, Montalvo and Sakamoto announced a sequel to Xtreme Friendship in the main film series to be released in 2015 with Montalvo making a story and having possibly its last protagonist role due to his upcoming role as movie director in the future in real life, and Sakamoto reprising as director. The film will be set in United States to Japan mainly while filming in Japan, Canada, Australia and United States. In Comic-Con 2013, After its announcement of the Harmony Unleashed Z sequel and the SDCC Exclusive trailer for Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles, they have said that they are entering production after the Side Story film and during the All Stars DX Movie. Shione Sawada and Suzuko Mimori are casted for the film. Spin-off Stand Alone Films YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z (known as YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and formerly as Ponidox Ignition as a full CGI-animated/live action movie) is a direct-to-video/Made-for-TV Live Action/2D Animated hybrid action-comedy movie from Ivanna The Movie, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Lionsgate in association with Hasbro Studios and YouTube. It will be released in June 8th, 2013 on AMtv and NaruIchi97 Ivanna The Movie Channel. The movie is directed by Edgar Wright (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Shaun of the Dead) and Koichi Sakamoto (Kamen Rider W Forever, Broken Path) and guest directed by Yoshihiro Nishimura (Helldriver, Tokyo Gore Police) and it will be rated TV-14 DLSV (TV Edit), TV-MA in the NI97ITMC Uncut Version, while it is rated R by the MPAA for Crude Humor, Sexuality, Strong Stylized Graphic Action Violence, Strong Language and Nudity. In the Non-Canon Spin-off film, Taking place in YouTube Poop: The Series as an alternate scenery to HPCS, A mysterious orb led Twilight and Aaron into a discovery and then after she used her magic, a non-destructive blast happened when the Ponidox is now unleashed into them on Earth. Now Twilight and the Others are now humans, but with a twist of genders for AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, and a twist of age for Spike as Humans as well as others in both Earth and Equestria. When the humans ended up on Earth, while visiting Equestria and living the life as humans, Some one familiar to them is plotting to destroy the ponies and the whole phenomenon-ism of My Little Pony, and it was Furking, who teams up with their ressurected villains. Now, It's up to Aaron and its crew to stop them, again, just like the main movies of the saga. The film was later released in July 2013 on Blu-ray and DVD as well as digital distribution (also on PlayStation Network, Zune, iTunes, etc.) Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! is a 2014 live-action/animated Tokusatsu action-comedy drama ensemble spoof movie directed by Koichi Sakamoto and Edgar Wright with a story by Aaron Montalvo and written by Aaron Montalvo and Dave Polsky and produced by the same team as its predecessor, now including Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci. It is a sequel to YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z as well as the first spin-off to be released in theatres back-to-back with another spin-off film for the main film series. The film is distributed by Summit Entertainment and Hollowfox Entertainment (previously named NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc.) and it will release in August 2014 going back to the R-rating tradition and in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters (previously named Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles) is an upcoming 2014 American magical girl/Sentai Tokusatsu live-action/animated action-comedy/drama spin-off movie based on both the Harmony Unleashed series and the My Little Pony toys by Hasbro with a story written by Aaron Montalvo, a screenplay by the same storywriter with Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Amy Keating Rogers, produced by the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee and Ivanna The Movie, directed by Japanese female filmmaker Shimako Satou and distributed by Summit Entertainment (a subsidiary of Lionsgate since 2012). Following the events of Guardians of Equestria, Aaron recruits six of his female friends who like My Little Pony and one of his siblings (Christina Maldonado) to fight alongside the Mane Six (Strong, Ball, Libman, Germain), an alien warrior princess named Marikaria (Miranda Cosgrove), and the Equestria Girl Masters (Barlow, Lawrence, Isen, Kawaye, Tisdale, Stoner) against an alien/human hybrid feminist named Arkantifem (Isabel Lucas) after her goal was to force the girl's personalities due to feminism in the world and brainwashed Lauren Faust (herself) after her hatred towards Equestria Girls. As six girls will become Pegasister Rangers to reform back Faust and defeat Arkantifem to save the feminine attitude and freedom of expression towards girls everywhere who can be anything on different ways by themselves and not forced by feminists to act equally like men, as well as proving them that feminism is a false method of women. The film will be released in February 14, 2013 in theatres and IMAX playing in Digital 3D formats as well as 2D. Potential Shining Armor/Big Macintosh/Spike HU Spin-off Film Koichi Sakamoto and Aaron Montalvo are discussing another spin-off movie focusing on Spike, Big Macintosh and Shining Armor in the continuity of the Harmony Unleashed Z/DX spin-offs timeline set to be released in the future. Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Tom Welling and Chris Hemsworth are set to reprise their roles as human forms of Spike, Big Macintosh and Shining Armor. Short Films Harmony Unleashed: Rise of Robo-Bebe Rise of Robo-Bebe is a comic science-fiction live action/animated short film based on Harmony Unleashed and My Little Pony. The short focuses on Aaron's invention of a baby pony-like, king sized giant robot and recruiting and training his niece and his two cousins alongside Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The short is directed by Keita Amemiya and written by Charlotte Fullerton and it is released on the DVD/Blu-ray/Blu-ray 3D release of Xtreme Friendship. It made its television debut on The Pony Network on November 28, 2013 and later on Hulu and YouTube, as well as a Japanese dub simulcast on Crunchyroll while it aired on TV after the premiere of Guardians of Equestria 3D. Other Media Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria An action-dramedy Live-action/animated TV spin-off of YouTube Poop: The Series has been announced on Canterlot Gardens 2012 with the title: Guardians of Equestria, and is set to release on AMtv in the summer of 2013 and in Spike TV and Showtime in Fall 2013. The series will be rated TV-14 and it could be intended for families of younger children under supervision and an older audience. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman and Jayson Thiessen and is considered as the first original series from AMtv (as a channel part of NI97/AR97 ESI) and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks and FremantleMedia Enterprises with a production of Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Adness Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and The Collective collaborated with Toei Company International. The series will take events after Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship, just like the Fred TV movies. Also, it is announced that the series will be filmed in stereoscopic Digital 3D, making its debut worldwide on December 6. Montalvo stated the TV series will be a tribute parody to Tokusatsu from the 60s to the 2010s and beyond as well as a tribute to My Little Pony G1-G4 in the style of crossovers from YouTube Poop: The Series as they mix action, drama, fantasy, science fiction and comedy with slapstick and sitcom fun involved, like The Aquabats! Super Show meets Power Rangers and Out of Jimmy's Head for Grown-ups. The series is rated TV-14 for the edited version on TV and the Uncut version is rated TV-MA for DVD/Blu-ray/Streaming releases only. Film Series Cine-Manga Hollowfox Entertainment announced that there will be a film comic series based on the film series of Harmony Unleashed and its spin-off films. The film comic will be published by Tokyopop in collaboration with Hasbro and Hollowfox Book Media Inc. and it will be released in December 2013 starting with Evolution. Bushiroad and IG Port's Mag Garden will handle the Japanese language adapting the american film comic. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Film Series